AOL --An Ordinary Life
by Star127
Summary: A humanoid version of them. This is a story about Twilight, Trixie and thier daughter Aurora. The main six are still part of this story as are their children. Couples/Children- Twilight X Trixie- Aurora Star Rarity X Apple Jack- Juliet Apple Apple Jewel Rainbow Dash X Pinkie Pie- Cotton Candy Fluttershy X Luna- Rose Petal
1. Casual morning

It was a early saturday morning in ponyville, in a library there was a young women with purple hair with a pink and light purple highlight in hair, sleeping at her desk this always happens to her she over study or loses track of time and ends up staying up all night. Across from the office that Twilight was sleeping in was room there a young women sleep with light blue hair and white highlights in her hair, she woke up to see that her wife want sleeping next to her standing up even tho she hated to wake up early the thing that she hated the most was to wake up to an empty ded, walking out the room she knocked on the office door.

"Twilight are in there?" she waited for an answer opening the door she looked inside, what she saw didn't shook her it was Twilight being Twilight. Walking over to the desk she saw her sleeping again on her desk, drool over a book from the library.

"What i'm I going to do with you Twi" she whispered moving a strand of hair from her face

"Mnmnm" Twilight answer

"Twilight wake up its morning" She tapped her shoulder but Twilight didn't answer **'**I wonder if she'll be mad if I pulled a prank on her**'** she smurked at the thought **'**Oh well here goes**'** she took a few steps back

"Twilight! wake up the house is on fire!"She yelled over dramatically 'three, two, one' she pointed at Twilight

Literally falling out of the chair she jumped up and running for the door, laughter came from the side of the desk Twilight stooped in front of the door. Turning around she notice her wife trying to hold back her laughter.

"Tixie! thats not funny" She yelled

"I have no Idea what you're talking about" Trixie said trying to keep a straight face

"But you...and the laughing...and the yelling..ugh did I fall to sleep at my desk again.." Twilight blushed as she looked at the carpet

"Yeup and thats what you get"

"I'm sorry.." she tried to explain

"Dont be but next time you do well… the prank isn't going to be so pretty" She smirked at as she gulped in fear

"..."

"I was joking..., well if you just plan to stand there i'm going to go see if Aurora up" Trixie said walking out the room.

**-**  
Across the hallway was a room there layed 12 year old girl, sleeping soundly when she heard a scream coming from the house she took it as a cue to get up since her Mother's are whore owake now.

"What time is it?" She question looking at her alarm clock

"What! its only 5:30 ugh!" she yelled "There's no point going back to sleep now, Mom is going to come and to see if i'm owake, men I could of sleep for another hour" a knoke from the door snapped her back to reality

"Aurora are you up?" Trixie asked

"Yea Mom i'm up"

"Sorry we woke you up again" she apologies opening the door

"Its okay Mom I should get up anyway"

"Okay sweetie, I'm going to make breakfast before your mom figures out what I toold her" she explained with a smirking

"Trixie!"Twilight yelled across the house

"Well thats my cue to leave" She said closing the door

"Good luck mom haha" Aurora laughed as she heard screams coming from down stared and footsteps running around **'**I should get ready for school**'**


	2. Crush

**6 am**

Aurora walked down stair to the kitchen where she saw her mom making breakfast she looked mad for some reason **'**maybe I should ask what's wrong**'**

"Morning Mom is something wrong?"She asked the blue haired women

"No sweetie just my fun got me in trouble with your Mom again" Trixie explained

"Hahaha I knew it"

"Hey no laughing at your mother its not my fault she over reacted" Trixie pointing the spachula at her

Holding her hands up indefanes she said "Okay okay well lets see what she say's, morning Mommy"

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked as twilight, while she walked into the kitchen

"The whole time I came to apologise for over reacting but I guess that can wait now" Twilight answered glaring at trixie

"...I'm sorry Twi I really am" Trixie tried to explain

"Can I have breakfast now" Aurora interrupted as Twilight sat down across from her

"Sure thing" Trixie smiled, place pancake on three different plates and walking to the table she placed a plate in front of Aurora and Twi and took her set next to her.

"Are you excited for the new school year?" Twilight asked

"Not really, can't I stay and be home schooled?" Aurora winned

"Don't worry Aurora just because you skipped a couple of years of school doesnt mean thats the end of the world" Trixie explain as Twilight glared at her

"What you Mom is trying to say is that everything is going to be okay sweety" A knock from the door interrupted her "How can that be this early?"

"All get it" Trixie walked out of the kitchen to open the front door

"Good morning Mrs. Trixie" A tall pale girl with black hair said

"Good morning Rose, not to be rude but why are you her so early?"She asked

"Twilight said that it would be a good idea if I took Aurora to school with me...I mean if that okay with you…" Rose hide her face behind her hair

"Oh so my wife put you up to this?" Rose simply noded as a faint blush roused to her cheeks

"Well come in all get Aurora for you" She said as she walked back in the kitchen

"Aurora Rose is here for you" Trixie said as she walked in

"What why?!"She asked

"Why dont you ask your mom" She pointed to Twilight

"Mommy?"

"Yup I knew you would back out at the last moment so I talked to her Mothers, because she's going to the same high school as you" She explained "Oh and I know about the little crush you have on her" Twilight teased her

Standing there in shock and a blush that cover her face "...ummmm when did you find out?"

"A while ago, now get your stuff she waiting"

"ugh fine" Aurora wine as she got her backpack and walked to the door

"Did you really now that she liked her?" Trixie asked in a whisper

"No but I had a hunch for some time now"

"Wow you're good" Trixie smiled as she placed a kiss on her cheek

"Thanks" She grinded with a blush

"Morning Rose"

"Morning Aurora, why's your face all red" She asked

"Its nothing..isn't...time..to...go" Aurora stattured

"Your right if we don't hurry we'll be late" She said taking Auroras hand and running out the house, what rose did not see was the blush on Auroras face when she took her hand.


	3. Jewel

"Hey Rose can you put me down?"

"Oops im sorry I forgot that you don't like heights"

"Yea for a pegase and my best friend I thought you would remainder" She explained

"Yea..sorry about that.." Rose said with a light blush

"All just walk the rest of the way I think that i'll be safer for me"

"Okay" Rose said sadly placing her feet on the ground and walking next to her "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay Petal i'm sorry that I over reacted"

"Apology accepted" smiling down to the small girl how blushed "Were almost there just over that hill"

"Uhhh…..okay" Aurora said lost in her day bream

They walked up to the building of the old school that looked like a castle from a history book. Aurora was amaze at the size of the building and the number of student that enters **'**I can't believe she got me to come here what i'm I supposed to do now?**'** **'**Don't overreact its just a school you can do this**'** her concession told her. Next to her, Rose notic the worry look on Auroras face placing her hand on top of her head to get her attention Aurora looks up to her.

"Don't worry everything is going to be okay"

Aurora nodded " For such a shy person you can brave when you want to"

"Well yea" She said walking away trying to hide her blush "Are you coming?" Aurora walked after her as fast as her small legs would take her. Getting there homeroom number from the counselor they notice that they had different classrooms, seeing that made Aurora sad since she wanted to spend time with Rose.

Rose petted her head "don't worry all see you at lunch and if anything happens come look for me or text me, all text you my homeroom "

"Okay"Aurora smiled at rose

"I have to go, see you later" Rose said as she ran through the hallway

"Okay time to look for my classroom" Aurora exclaimed as she walked through the hallways

**'**I'm lost how can did I get lost**'** she notice a girl taller than her walking in her direction **'**I should ask her for help**'** but she froze in fear.

"Are you lost?" The girl asked, Aurora just nodded her head

"Want me to help you find your class?"She asked, again she nodded

"Can I see your schedule" Aurora handed her the paper the girl with the light purple hair look through it "Oh I know where this class is, my younger sister is in this homeroom all take you"

"ummm...thank you …"

"Jewel my name is Apple Jewel but my friends call me jewel what's yours?" she asked

"Nice to meet you jewel, my name is Aurora star, thanks for helping me"

"No problem Aurora" Jewel said as they walked through the hallway "We better hurry if you dont want to be late"

Stopping at a classroom on the other side of the building Jewel opened the door and a student came to talk to her.


	4. Class

"Hello there how can I help you?" The first year asked

"Can you get Juliet for me?" She asked the student, that nodded and walked into the classroom. Stopping in front of a desk where a girl with a purple hair as Jewel's but in a ponytail, her head was laying down on her desk when the student tapped her shoulder and told her something, she got up as fast as she could and walked to the door with fear in her eyes **'**maybe she's scared that she got caught sleepin**'**

"Hi Jewel was up" She looked nervously at her

"Were you sleeping in class?" Jewel asked

"Ummm..."

"Never mind will talk about this later, can you help Aurora today all buy you a milkshake after school and try to get along" Jewel said walking away

Juliet nodded and waved goodbye to her sister, she looks at Aurora like she never seen another person in the world.

Taking her hand she kissed it and said " Hello there my lady my name is Juliet but everyone calls me A.J"

"Ummm...i'm Aurora" She stuttered blushing, looking around the classroom Aurora watched as all the girls in there throw daggers at her 'why are they looking at me like that'

"All help you out if you need anything, but class is going to start why don't you take the sit next to me" A.J said grading her hand and drag her across the room before she could protest.

Taking the set next to A.J, Aurora felt a chill running down her back looking around again the girls in the room glared at her** '**Why do they keep doing that?**'**. Before she could ask A.J the teacher walked in.

"Morning class and welcome to home room" He said

"G'morning Mr. Writer" The class announced

"All explain the schedule that we have" explained as he wrote an the bored

Monday,Tuesday, Thursday,Friday  
1st math  
2nd english  
3rd - 4th is lunch  
5th music  
6th science  
7th free period- Doing homework and catching up on classes only- 1 hour long

Wednesday  
1st-2nd Home ech  
3rd-4th lunch  
5th- gym  
6th-7th psychology

"As you can see on wednesday we have before classes, write this down in your notebook to keep with you" He said as the class copied it down

"Now let's start class open your english book to the first chapter, today we're going to do work book and a pre test to see where you're at" he said

Class started normally for the first half we worked in are book which wasn't as hard as I thought, when he passed out the pretest I looked at A.J how was freaking out, focusing on the test in front of her. Flipping thru the page I notice that I knew everything inside looking at the clock on the wall I timed myself **'**okay ready set go**'** **'** yay all done lets see how long it took me, ummm 10 min new record I guess what do I do now…. all wait until the class is over**'**. After class end and we got 10min break until the next class started.

"Hey how the test go for you I saw that you finished it in the first 10 mint's" A.J said in amazement

"It was easier than I expected it to be" Aurora said looking at A.J

"Well thats good I was freaking out when I saw the test"

"Yea I saw that" Aurora giggled, feeling a chill running down her back, she looking around seeing the girls again glaring at her

"Hey A.J can I ask you something"

"Sure ask away"

"Why are all the girls glaring at me?" Aurora ask

"Oh thats simple there just some fangirls that are in a club they follow me around and stuff, but they think i'm paying you speachul attention they're just jealous, that about sums it up" A.J explained

"Not really, why did they make a club after you?"

"That you'll have to find out you self" A.J giggled

The teacher walked in and we took our seats math whent the same as english. When lunch came around I asked A.J if she would show me to the lunch room, walking in to the lunchroom Aurora looked for rose she was easy to find since she was tallest girl in the school.

"Hey rose" Aurora said tapping her back

"Hey Aurora, hows your day going"

"My day is going well, boring at most and you?" Aurora asked

"Its okay noting fun get" she complained

"uhm" A.J said

"Oh oops this is Juliet one of my classmates, she's helping get around the school"

"Its nice to meet you Juliet my name is rose"

"Its a pleasure rose, but call me A.J" she said with a boue

"Okay A.J, how about we get something to eat i'm starving" Rose said as her stomach started to grumble, both A.J and Aurora nodded as they tried not to laugh


	5. Music

Getting there lunches and finding a place to sit they chatted about school and what they wanted to do in the future. A.J wanted to be a famous designer like her Mom to have designs over all Equestria to make her proud, Rose was going to be a veterinarian but her mother had other plans for her well since she is one of the rulers of Equestria so she was being trained to be the next leader even if she didn't want to, Aurora didn't know what I wanted to do in the future maybe a psychologist, cosmologist or something smart like that ugh why is its so hard to decide. After lunch A.J and Aurora said goodbye to Rose and walked to the music room for their next class. Walking in all eyes were on them again **'**i'm getting tired of them staring at me maybe i should say something**'** but before I could A.J graded my hand and dragged me to the back of the room.

"Dont let them get to you" she said letting go of my hand

Before I could answer the teacher walked into the room "Hello class my name is but you can all call me Octavia"She smiled

"Okay class today were picking out an instrument out, if you ever played an instrument before I would recommend that you choose the same one, but you can choose anything you like have a look around all be around if you need help"

"What are you going to pick?" Auror asked A.J

"Well she said to stick to an instrument that we now so All stick to the flute and you?"

"Cool you play the flute, same here but i'm playing the violin"

"Yea I started playing last year since my asked me to" A.J shrugged "and you?"

"Oh i've played for five years it was always fun for me"

"Come class take your instruments and sit in the a signed arie" Octavia told the class, We all took are set's while she passed out music sheets to the students

"This sheets are the music is what we're going to play in a concert at the end of the quarter, so take this home and practice" she explain

The bell rang and student started to leave. I told A.J to go before me I had to put the violin back in its place.

"What are you doing I told you to take the instrument home to practice not to live it in the classroom" She said firmly

"I'm sorry but I have a violin at home and taking another home would be a pain" I tried to explain

" pleas bring you violin to class from now on" Octavia told Aurora

"Yes ma'am I will, I have to go now class is going to begin soon" waving goodbye to her teacher and walking out the room


	6. Bullies

Outside the classroom stood two girls one with long brown hair and the other with short black hair they took me by the arms and dragged me outside the school were we couldn't be seen.

"So you must be the new girl that's been hanging around Juliet" A girl with short red hair said, as she walked near me

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"You know perfectly well what i'm talking about!" she said slapping my face

"No! I don't" aurora yelled back

"Fine you want to be that way! girls teach her a lesson, she will be main even if I have to take you down"

Five girls stood in front of Aurora kicking and punching her, after while they left me alone laying on the on the ground. With the last strank that I had left I called Rose even if she was in class I know she would pick up.

**_ring ring ring_**

**'**come one please pick up please**'**

**_ring ring ring_**

"Hello... Aurora i'm in class what so urgent that I had to leave"

"Hello are you there…...Aurora"

"Rose…. can... you.. help.. me.."She stuttered

"Whats wrong?! are you okay, where are you at" Rose asked nervously

"I'm..out..behind..the..school..please..come"

"Okay i'm on my way…you there Aurora….hello.."  
-

I passed out after the call and when I woke up Rose was carrying me on her back to my house.

"Thanks rose.." Aurora whispered

"I see your finely up, don't thank me I wish I could help you out more"she said sadly

"Dont be you came thats all that counts"

"What happened to you?"Rose asked worried

"I dont really now first I was being dragged away by two strange girls and next thing I know they started to beat me up out back I don't even know why" starting to cry on her back

"I'm sorry your sweater is all wet now" Aurora baring her head in her shoulder

"Its okay i'm just glad that you're okay"  
-

We walked in silence until we got to the library and also my house, Rose knocked on the door waiting a few minutes until my mom opened the door.

"Hey girls how was your first day…."Trixie was stun when she saw her daughter's face

"Hello can we come in" Rose asked

"Of cuser sit her down on the couch all go get an ice pack" She said walking in to the kitchen, Rose sat me down on the couch

"Thanks for the help" I told her, Trixie walked back into the living room with an icepack

"Here put this over your eye" handing Aurora the the ice pack

"Thanks mom.."

"What happened to you Aurora, how did this to you?" she asked her daughter

"I don't now they just dragged me away and beat me outside the school…" Aurora explained

"Can I go to sleep? i'm really tired.."

"Sure thing sweetie all explain everything to Mom" she smiling at her

"Okay, thanks again Rose" Aurora smiled walking up stairs

Making sure that Aurora was out of site Trixie tround to Rose "What happened to her?" she asked

"I dont really know, she called me in the middle of class when I stepped out to take the call she didn't answer for a mint or two. When she finally answer she told me the she need help, I rushed out to were she told me was at. When I found her she was passed out on the ground I made sure that she wasn't hurt badly. I placed her on my back and carried her home, I did ask her how did this to her but she gave the same answer..I'm sorry I couldnt help out more" Rose explained sadly

"Dont be you did all you could" Trixie said "And for that i thank you, Its getting late do you want a ride home?"

"No I can walk"

"Okay all call your mom later to see if you can walk her to school tomorrow"

"Okay see you tomorrow... maybe" Rose waved goodbye walking out the door

Walking up stair to cheek on Aurora. She knocked on the door but there was no answer, slowly opening the door she saw her daughter sleeping soundly in bed, smiling she close the door. 'what do I tell twilight shell just freak out' 'All just wait until she closes the library'


	7. New day

Waking up from her sleep, eyes still blurry, she looked at her alarm it was clock 6:00 am 'It's so early maybe I should go back to sleep' placing her back head back on the pillow **'**why can't I move my blanket...come on move!**'** she yelling in her head. one last try to get her blanket she pulled with all her might a loud crash came from the end of the bed.

she bolted up "Mom!?"

"Ouch!" Twilight said rubbing her head "Oh hey sweety how are you feeling, I cast a healing spell on you when you were sleeping, I just wanted to make sure nothing went wrong when you slept " she explained standing up from the floor

"Oh...thanks mom I feel fine now" Aurora said stretching her arm

"I'm glad...when I heard what happen, I rushed to your room and when I got here you were sleeping.." she said sitting in the bed "..I wanted to talk about what happen at school, but your Mother told me to drop it…"

"So get up you lazy but its time for breakfast" she said poking Auroras head

"Ugh can't I sleep in today...please" Aurora whined

"Nop" she flicked Aurora on the head "Now get ready you still have to go to school all be down stairs with your mother" twilight said walking out the room

"I just wanted to sleep in" Aurora threw a pillow to the door

Getting out off bed she groaned **'**One day I just ask for one day, I can sleep in**'** singing she walked over to the mirror, grabbing the hair brush that sat on top of her dresser **'**I should get ready before she comes thru the door**'**

**-**  
**Kitchen**

"Are you sure she should go to school today, after all that happened?" Twilight asked

"I'm sure don't worry, I talked to Fluttershy last night and Rose is coming to pick her up today, by the way don't you cast that healing spill on her?" The light blue haired woman asked

"Yea I did.."

"See she's okay, we should let her live some time"

Walking down stairs Aurora could hear the voices of her mothers talking, standing by the door she made sure that they couldn't see her.

"but.." the purple haired woman whined

"No buts just believe in her" Trixie smiled petting her head

"Okay but I'm still planning to go to the school and talking to principle about this, no matter what you say"

"Oh is that so, why don't you try asking her first before stirring up more trouble for her" she said pointing at the door "when are you planning to come in here or are you just going to stand there all morning"

"How did you know I was out there?" Aurora asked surprised

"Oh just a guess, why don't you sit down and have breakfast" walking over to the stove, she picked up a plate of food and placing it in front of Aurora

"Thanks Mom, I'm starving" she stuffed her face with food

Trixie smiled and sat next to her wife "So Aurora I'm planing to go to your school and taking to the principle today"

"Its okay mom you don't need to"

"But what if this happens again, I just want to stop it before it does" Twilight explained

"And if it does happen again you'll be the first to now I promise"

" I know, but I just want to make sure that you'll be safe sweety"

"Okay Mom do what you have to do.." A knock on the door interrupted her "That must be Rose, all see you later"

"Hey Rose ready to go?" Aurora asked

"Yea and you?"

"Umm..yea..wait I forgot my violin, all be right back" she said running up the stairs

"Don't fall!"Rose yelled smiling

"Pssst.." "Pssst" She looked around to see where that noise was coming from, stopping in front of a bookshelf a blue hair women stood there waving at her

"G'morning can I ask why you're hiding behind the bookshelf?" Rose asked

"Never mind that can you do me a favor?"

"Sure thing "

"Keep an eye on Aurora for me pleases, even if she protests against it, I know that she's nervous to go back to school today" she explained

"All do my best to keep her safe"

"I knew I could count on you.." she was cut off by the footsteps that came running from the hall.

"..Sorry...I...took...so..long.." Aurora said trying to catch her breath

"Its okay, should we get going?" Rose asked looking over her shoulder to see that Trixie wasn't there anymore

"Yea.." she said nervously as they walked out the door

Walking to school noting seem wrong just a normal day Aurora hope, Rose seemed to be over thinking something **'**thats not good last time she did that we almost set her house of fire ha-ha the look on her mom face was hilarious any way that worries me she planing something**'** she thought.

Aurora pulled on her sweeter "Hey Rose we should do something after school today, uumm..maybe.. like.. a.. date…"She stuttered as her face turned red "..we could get a milkshake or go for a walk at the park..". There was no response Aurora looked up to Rose to see that she was still spaced out

"Rose earth to Rose" Aurora wave her hand in front of her

she turned and looked at the little girl "Yea was up"

"I was saying that we should go…. get milkshakes after school, what are you thinking about anyway?" 'so much for a date..'

"Its noting that important, sure we can get milkshakes after school"

"Yay!"Aurora jumped in joy 'Maybe I could finally tell her how I fell' starting to hum a tune she walked ahead

"Why are you so happy suddenly?" rose asked

"Ummm..nothing" She blushed looking away

Walking the rest of the way in silence, Rose spaced out again but Aurora didn't notice she was too happy thinking of what will happen after school. As they walked in to the school Aurora spotted A.J with Jewel talking in the hallway.

"Hey Jewel,..hey A.J" Aurora said walking after them

"Oh hey Aurora" Jewel said looking up at Rose "And how might you be?"

"Oh this is Rose my best friend" she explained **'**for now**'** Rose wave hello to Jewel and A.J

"G'morning ladies" A.J said kissing Auroras hand, Rose glared at her and Jewel seemed to notice

"...Morning….A.J…" Aurora blushed

" Morning A.J" Rose said in a slightly anger tone

"Shouldn't we be getting to class?" Jewel asked

"Yup we should get going" A.J grad Auroras hand and started to walk away, Rose and Jewel walked after them. Walking through the hallways Aurora stopped outside their home room.

"Can you let go off my hand now?" Aurora asked

"Oh yea" The purple hair girl back away with a light blush

"Arent you to two going to class?" A.J asked her sister and Rose

"Yes we are" They both answer at the same time

"Well isnt your class at the other end of school?" The purple ponytail girl asked her sister

"Yes but I'm just dropping you off like mom wanted"

"I know, I know"She rolled her eyes at her sister, looking at Rose "What about you?"

"I'm just taking Aurora to class"

"Not to be rude here but class is going to start soon" Aurora said looking at her watch

"Well see you both at lunch okay" Jewel wave as she bragged rose behind her, walking into class all the girls keep their eyes on me and A.J, sighing Aurora took her set and waited for class to start.


	8. Jewel finds out Rose secret

**Rose POV**

I was being dragged away by Jewel through the hallway, she stopped and let go off my arm and kept walking, I soon follow after her

"So for how long have you liked Aurora?"Jewel asked

"What..no..I don't know what you're talking about" I blushed looking away

"I saw how you glared at my sister when she kissed her hand and how anger you wore when she grab her hand again"

"Well..umm…"

"You can tell me I won't say anything"

"Okay all tell you but you promise not to say anything" I looked at the light Purple hair girl

"Yes I promise cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye" she gestured

I looked confused at her "Its a pinkie promise don't worry its just my way of saying that I promes"

"Umm okay, any way I started to like a year ago but I haven't gotten the courage to tell her how I fell"

"Wow you liked her for over a year"

"Yea" I scratched the back of my head

"Where's your class at?" Jewel asked

"Its at the end of the hall third door on the left" She explained

"Okay i'm going to walk to class so we can plan a way for you to tell Aurora that you like her"

"What no I can't tell her are you crazy!..." I whispered yelled hiding behind her hair

"Now now nothing will go wrong you can do this" Jewel patted my back

"Well here we are, all see you at launch" She wave goodbye and walked to the staircase

Opening the door I walked to the last row by the bookshelves taking my set a girl skipped getting near her 'oh no not now''

"Hey Rose good morning!" the girl with pink curly hair said energetically

"Hey there Cotton"

"Do you want to hang out today after school we could bake some cupcakes! or we could go shopping!or or"

"Cotton"

"How about we go to get some ice cream or play a game of basketball….."

"Cotton!" the girl stopped talking and looked at her

"I'm sorry for yelling, but I have plans with Aurora today"

"uhhh are you going to tell her…."She was stopped by my hand over her mouth

"I don't now get.., lets just talk about something else" the pink haired girl nodded, I removed my hand from Cottons mouth

"Want to hangout tomorrow then so you can tell me how your date went!"

"Its not a date!"

"Sure its not" Cotton giggle skipping away

The bell rang, class started, English was boarding and I feel to sleep thou Math nothing more but a boring bay. Rose woke up when someone poked her shoulder looking up from her slumber Cotton was in front of me.

"Wake Up sleepy head there's a pretty girl here for you"

"Umm..what did you say" I rub my eyes

"Silly billy" Cotton poked her head "Theres a girl her for you"

"Thanks" I patted her head and walked to the door

"Hey Jewel was up?"

"Well we're supposed to have lunch with A.J and Aurora" She said in an anger tone

I lowered my head "I'm sorry I feel to sleep in class"

"Yea I saw that" Jewel glared at Rose how shrunk in her gaze "Never mind that let's get going" Rose nodded following after her

They walked in silence I made sure not to say anything, Jewel turn the corner into the lunch room seeing that her sister was still hitting on Aurora, but she keep turning her down. I stopped and looked at what Jewel was staring at anger and pain sutured in her eyes.

"You see that my younger sister wants your little Aurora" Jewel pointed

"I won't let her, I'm supposed to protect her, I promise" I clenched her fist

"Wow! there tiger I don't think you can beat my sister in a fight" she held her hands in defense " least just work on a for you going to tell her, let's work on it after school okay"

"I'm sorry but I can't today me and Aurora are hanging out"

"So its a date" Jewel smirked

"No..its not!" I hid my blush behind my hair

"Sure its not, how about tomorrow then"

"Well I'm playing basketball with Cotton tomorrow…"she didn't look up at her gaze

"Its a good thing I like to play basketball then"

"but" Rose tried to protest

"No buts well talk about this tomorrow, let's go eat now"

Walking over to the table A.J simmed to be trying to feed Aurora but she moved seeing that Jewel was right behind her, smacking her on the head A.J glare at her older sister. We talked about class and random stuff but nothing interested me. When lunch was over Rose walked Aurora and A.J to music class while she went to gym class, getting bored with leasing to the teacher so she flee off to the nearest cloud and took a nap. At the end Cotton came to wake her up by making a rain cloud pour on me, she laughs as Rose flee after her at the end the pink hair got away. The rest of the bay when the same expect when Heart through a book at her for spacing out in health class, as soon as the bell rang she flee to Auroras home room and waited for her outside.


	9. Date!

**After school Auroras POV**

Class was over and I was packing my things when I notice that Rose was waiting for me outside of class 'awww she's waiting for me that's so cute I better hurry' Packing the last of my thing, I headed to the door but A.J called me.

"Hey Aurora want to hangout today?" A.J asked

"Oh sorry but I have plans with Rose today"

"So is it like a date or something?" I looked way my face bright red "Oh..okay" A.J looked disappointed

"How about we hangout tomorrow but as friends what do you say?" She asked

"Sure that sounds fun" I smiled at her

"Okay all see you tomorrow then" She wave goodbye and walked out the door

I waved goodbye to A.J, walked out of the classroom Rose was waiting for me.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked

"Yup" Rose smiled as they walked through the hallway out the school door. They walked in silence true the town. The colorful buildings surrounded them they stopped at a shop that was lime yellow but showed its age as the paint peeled off on the top a sign said Sugar Cube Corner. They walked inside music played in the background and the smell of fresh bake pastries roamed the store, they took a corner but table as a hipper Pink headed women jumped near them.

"Hey! there Rose and Aurora haven't seen you in a while how you been"The pink hair women ask  
"Hey there Pinkie I'm been doing great" I smiled at her

"Hello everything has gone well for me" Rose smiled at her

"Oh Rose you can drop the Mrs thing around me" Pinkie giggle " So what can I do for you girls"

"Two milk shakes please" I told pinkie

"Okay dokey lokey" She smiled as she jumped away. There were a moments of silence and it started to get awkward.

-  
**Rose POV**

It was getting awkward we just staring at the table. 'Maybe I should say something, should I tell her..ohh what do I do' she started to confuse her self 'just talk about how school went to star off' her conscience told her

"So..how did the rest of the school day go for you?" I asked

"It was fun we played a classical songs in music class, it seems that's all likes" She giggle at the thought

"So did those girls bother you today?" I asked her

"No I didn't see them today but A.J simed to notice something was wrong, I told her what happen she told me that she knew the girl and that she'll take care of it" Aurora said playing with a napkin. 'If that girl ends up making it worse for Aurora all teach her some pain'

"Thats nice of her to do" I looked out the window not even caring

"Yup"She giggle "So...umm….Rose..can..I ask..you..something…"Aurora stuttered looking me in the eyes

"Yea was up"

"Well..you..see.." She started to play with her hair 'What is she trying to say she's so nerves'

"Well….I...I..I..L..Lo…"Pinkie pie pup out in front of them

"Here you go girls two milk shakes" Pinkie looked at Aurora her face red as a tomato "Did I interrupt something" She said placing the milkshakes on the table

"No not really" Aurora sighed drinking her milkshake 'I wonder what she wanted to say'

"Okey dokey" She said disappearing again

"So what were you going to say?" I asked her

"Umm..nothing nothing..never mind"She looked away

"Okay then" I said taking a sip of my milk shake 'I wonder what's on her mind' I thought 'Tell her now ask her out' her conscience told her

-  
**Auroras POV**

'Why why why I so close to telling her I almost froze, good thing that pinkie came when she did' Drinking my milkshake it became awkward again, Rose simed deep in thought again.

"Hey Aurora are you doing anything this friday?" Rose asked

"Ummm...let me think, I don't think so why"

"Well you see" She rub her head "do you want to go on a date with me?" she asked 'OMG OMG yes yes'

"Yes!..I mean of course" A huge smile was on my face

"Okay then its set, let's get you home then"

"Okay" I said placing some money on the table, walking to the door.

"Bye girls see you next time" Pinkie yelled from the counter

Walking thru the town Rose carried my backpack even when I told her I could do it myself. We arrived in front of my house she handed my bag.

"All see you tomorrow okay" Rose wave at me as she walked away

"Okay!" I waved back, walking inside the house I ran up to my room joy over taking me. I picked up my favorite stuff animal, blue furry teddy bear

"Oh she asked me out I'm so happy" we spun around the room, finally landed on my bed giggling a knock came from the door

"Come in"

"Hey sweety I saw you run to your room is everything okay?" Trixie asked

"Yes mom everything's okay, I just have the best day ever" I smiled a my Mother

"So tell me what's gotten you so excited?" She asked again

"Well you see Rose asked me on a date friday"

"Thats great honey! I'm so happy for you" She jumped in joy as she hug me

"I...can't..breath." I patted her back so she would let go "Oh sorry about that" she let go of me, so I could catch my breath

"Its okay mom"

"So tell me how it happen" She took my hand

"Okay okay all tell you" I giggle


	10. Rose Petal Family News

Rose POV

As soon as I waved good-bye to Aurora, I took to the sky flying in joy, I flew a home to tell my mom. The house was on the outskirts of town it was a cabin which was an animal daycare as well, my mom really loves animals. I a ride outside the cabin opening the door couple of dogs ran troused me.

"Hi guys...okay okay I get the point you missed me" They licked my face as the pinned me on the ground

"Hi Petal how was your day" A voice echoed walking close to me "Oh my let me help you, come now let her up" A light pink haired women told the animal as they moved out-of-the-way

"Thanks mom" I got up, It was funny that I had to look down to speak to her well I'm as tall as my Mother

"How was your day patel" She asked again

"It was a great day mom I finally asked her out and she said yes" I jumped in joy

"I'm so happy for you hunny" she jumped with me " I almost forgot your Mother wants to talk to you in her study"

Gulped in fear and took a deep breath " Okay"

"Good luck Petal!" My Mom cheered for me in a whispered yelled

I walked up the stairs to the second floor, walking to the door at the end of the hall I knocked three times waiting for a responses.

"Come in" a voice came from the other side

"Hello Mother how was your day" I asked walking inside

"My day was fine Petal, please take a set" she pointed at the chair, as I took my set

"So what seems to be the problem?" I asked

"Well as you know your turning 15 soon and the training that you to taken will soon be over,you'll become a princess and take over the crown from me"

"But Mother I'm not ready yet" I try to explain

"Don't worry Petal everyone gets nervous at first but all be there for you, but you have to get use to the fact that you'll be the new princess of Equestria that means that you'll have more responsibilities now"

"What about school and my friends?" I asked

"Dont worry about that dear for now you will go to canterlot on the weekends, you wont miss any school"

"Okay Mother, can I say something"

"You may speak" she rolled her head

"Well I finally asked Aurora out on a date so..yea" I smiled rubbing my hand

"Thats great Petal I'm happy for you" she smiled at me "but don't let it interfere with your royal duties" Luna looked serious at her daughter

"Of curses Mother, my I leave now"

"Yes yes of course, your mother needs help with the animals go and help her please I still have some work to do" she excused me with her hand as she scanned some papers. Walking out of her office a sighed and walked down stairs to see if my mom needed help, looking around the living room my Mom's pet rabbit came running trouse me.

"Hi Angle where's Mom?" I asked the small rabbit as he pointed to the back door "She's outside" he nodded "Thanks angle" walking outside I saw my mom was on the ground, without thinking I rushed over to her

"Mom! are you okay" I picked up her up gently "Mom you're burning up let's get you inside" Carrying her inside I layed her down on the couch 'you over work yourself again haven't you'

"Umm.."The light pink hair women open her eyes "Hi petal what's wrong?"

"Mom are you okay I found you laying on the ground"

"I'm okay hun don't worry" she said trying to stand up

"Mom but you can't even get up, stay here all take care of the animals and dinner you just get some rest, would you like some tea?" I asked, she nodded laying back down

I walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove, I walked over to the sleeve above the sink and grade my Mom's favorite tea Twinings Lady Grey I don't really like this brand but what ever makes her happy. The kettle sounded and I poured the water into a tea-cup and placed the tea bag in the water, walking back I grab an ice bag from the freezer. I placed the tea on the table only to see that she fell to sleep on the couch I placed the ice bag on her head and let her sleep.

"Angle look after her I have to take care of the animal" he nodded and sat next to her "Thank you" several hours later I finished feeding and tending to the animals, I came inside and prepared dinner nothing fancy just some veggie burgers since my mom is vegetarian. Setting the table I called Mother down and helped mom to the table.

"Sorry for not being able to help you" She tried to explain

"Its okay mom don't worry, just don't overwork yourself okay" Fluttershy nodded and kept eating

"Its 7:00pm Mother don't you have to raise the moon soon"

"Yes you're right but I'm going to put you Mom to bed first" Luna stood up and walked over to her wife, picking her up bridal style she walked up stare. 'Well I should do my homework now, but first I need to take a shower after I clean the kitchen of course' sighing I clean off the table and washed the dishes I saw Mother fly out her bedroom window, after a few minutes the moon was in the sky. Luna walked through the backdoor and sat at the table I took a set next to her.  
"Petal I have something to tell you" Luna looked at her daughter

"Yes Mother"

"You Mom is pregnant, that's why she fainted outside and she's in a week condition right now so we have to whatever we can to help her out" She explained

"Mom's pregnant?" I asked frozen it shock

"Yes"

"I'm going to have a little brother or sister?"

"Yes"

"That awesome I can't wait!" I jumped in joy hugging my Mother

"Hahaha I now Petal but keep it down or you'll wake up you Mom" Luna said hugging me

"Opps sorry" I apologies and too my set

"I'm going to send a letter to my sister telling her off are news" She got up and walked away

'I can't believe it I'm going to be a big sister yay!' I finished cleaning the kitchen, walking up stair took check on my Mom, she was sound asleep closing the door I walked to my room and walked in to my private bathroom. After taking a shower I glanced at the clock 'Its 8 I should have infe time to do my homework'. Picking up my backpack and placed my books on the desk. A few hours later I finally finished my work looking at the clock aging 'crap its midnight I should get to bed' walking to my bed, I got confe and fell to sleep.


	11. Harmony

**Harmony POV**

On the other side of town sat a girl with short red in an open field, behind her was a house it wasn't fancy just a normal house. Getting up she walked inside the house, nothing but dust-covered pictures frames, curtains cover the windows and nothing but loneliness came from every room. walking up stairs I open my Mom's room there she slept as the heart monitor beeped next to her, I stood next to her removed a strand of hair of her face.

"Hi Mom I'm home" she didn't answer

"How was your day Mom, my day was great, dad sent a letter again it said that everything is going okay in Canterlot and that he might come home a month early"

"Its been years since he's been home maybe this time I hope that he can stay and maybe we can do something together again?" The beeps of the machine echoed through the room, tears started to roll down my cheeks I walked out of the room closing the door not looking back at my mother. Walking back down stairs I sat on a couch in the living the tears wouldn't stop, laying down my tears soaking through the pillow my eyes grew heavy and sleep took over me.

_"Mom! mom!" I cried out as nurses took her_

_"Mom! mom!"_

_"Whats going on where are they taking her?"_

_"Your mom is sick dear, she can't stay here" Nurse MerryHeart told me_

_"But I have no else, please don't take her away" I cried talking my Mothers hand_

_"Don't worry, where's your dad dear" She asked patting my head_

_"His in Canterlot on military duty"_

_"Is there anyone in town that you can stay with?" She looked at me sadly_

_"no"_

_"Please don't take her away!" Nurse MerryHeart held me, as they took her away_

_"Mom! mom!"_  
-

Waking up sweat dripping of my face I looked at the clock seeing that I only sleep a few mint's _'Why isn't the same nightmare each time'_ sighing I getting up and walking into the kitchen scanning the fridge nothing but some milk inside 'guess i'm going out to eat again'. A knock came from the door _'how can that be no one comes here anymore'_ walking to the door the knocks didn't stop I opened the door seeing A.J was standing in front of me.

"Hey A.J was up"

"Can we talk Harmony?" She asked

"Sure but I'm about to go get something to eat, do you mind" _'I wonder if something wrong, ugh I'm too hungry to think'_

"No all go with you"

"Okay" I smiled as we started to walk, A.J didn't talk to me at all _'I wonder what she wants to talk about'_ I stopped in front of a fast food place. The store was a light grey and the inside was decorated like an old 90's restaurant A.J sat down at an empty table in the back as I order my food. Taking my food I sat in front of her.

"So was up?" I asked taking a bite of my burger

"Harmony why did you beat up Aurora?"She asked

"I dont know what you're talking about" I took another bite of my burger

"I know you do, I talked to her and she told me a redhead girl and her gang beat her up"A.J sighed "Look i'm not anger at you, I just want to know why" she smiled at me

"Well..you..see..its that you're paying more attention to her" I looked away from her eyes

"Is that all, look where friend and I like you, I want you to get along with her okay"

"Why?" I looked at her again

"Because I like her" A.J blushed rubbing her head

"Oh" I stood up and ran out the old fast food restaurant I could hear A.J calling after me but I keep running _'Is that what she wanted to tell'_ my eyes started to water _'I should just forget her she'll only look at me as a friend'_ I rand for so long the I never notice I was home. Opening the door I walked up stairs to my room, looking at the only picture not cover with bust _'We looked so happy back then'_ in the picture was her Mom Sunset Shimmer and her father Flash Sentry _'I was only five back then everything has changed so much'._ Ever since the whole thing with my Mom got sick my dad barely shows up anymore he only send a letter once in a while with enough money to keep Mom in her tert menths. A knock came from my bedroom door I wiped my eyes with my sleeve standing in front of the door.

"How is it?"

"Its me Melody can we talk?" A.J asked

"No go away!, how did you even get inside the house I locked the door"

"You keep the extra key under the flower plot by the door" she explain "Can you open the door please"

"No please just live" I begged staring at the back of the door

"You now since we meet, you still act the same"She giggle, sitting on the carpet her head leaning on the door

"Well you're not any different, still hitting on every girl you meet" I said in an anger tone

"Hahaha yea that's true"A.J laugh

"That's not funny A.J" I yelled to the door the laughing stopped

"Yea I know" Her tone became serious "Can you tell me why you ran out the restaurant?"

"I rather not talk about it"

"Okay if that's what you want" She sighed

I opened the door to see A.J fall on her back, she smiled at me waving a paper dag in the air "You never did finished your food so I brought it with me" she stood up handing me the bag

"Thanks" I giggled

"No problem" she walked into my room and sitting on my beanbag chair "So want to about it now"

I sat on the carpet next to her, sighing I looked at her "Its nothing to worry about I promes"

"Okay I wont push the matter, but you have apologies to her"

"What! no! I'm not going to apologize" I yelled in anger

"You can either tell me what's wrong or apologies and I can drop this, its your call" she stared at me her sky blue eyes glimmer and at that point I knew she won.

I sighed "Okay all apologies"

"Good I'm hanging out with her tomorrow, your come apologies then" She smiled warmly at me

"Just so you now I'm only coming because you're going" I crust my arm

"yea I know" A.J petted my head as she stood up walking to the door

"I have to go all see you tomorrow don't be late or all come and hunt you down" She smirked at me, gulping I nodding to scared to answer

"See you tomorrow" A.J waved walking down the stairs, I sat there _'Did I really just agreed to that' hearing the front door close and I stood up placing the paper dag on my desk '_I can't eat now, today's be so tiring day I'm just going to sleep' I layed on my bed, closed my eyes in hoped that the nightmares wouldn't come back.


	12. Aurora

Aurora POV

I woke up by the scream of my mothers like any other day, getting ready for school my Mom called me down for breakfast grading my favorite purple sweater I walked down stairs. Stuffing my face with chocolate chip pancakes still smiling from yesterday my Mom said " Aurora, Luna called and told me that Rose can't come and pick you up today" nodding looking back down at my plate _'I wonder why she's not coming, all ask her at lunch'_. Puting my plate in the sink and waving good-bye to my Mothers and walked to school a worry look spared over my face 'I wonder if she okay'

Walking into class A.J greeted me like any other day a kiss on my hand I said hello while a blush spread over my face. We talked about what we are going to do today she told me that, she had a surprise for me which got me curious about the whole thing. Class went like a breeze maybe because I was spaced out the entire time. Lunch came around and I was overly excited, this time I was dragging A.J throw the hallway _'Yay lunch time, lunch time, lunch time'_ I hummed as a smile grew on my face. Looking around for the tallest person in the room, I spotted her sitting down next to Jewel, letting go off A.J walking over to them waving.

"Hi girls" Jewel greeted us

"Hi Jewel and Rose"

"Hey there sis" A.J waved ignoring Rose

Rose sat in silence not noticing that Aurora was there, But I notice something was wrong and sat next to her

"Rose, are you there hello!" I waved my hand in front of her

"Ugh….oh hi Aurora when did you get here?"

"Just now, what's wrong you seem more spaced out than usual?" I looking up at her

"Its nothing to worry about" she smiled patting my head

"Okay" not wanting to push the subject any more

Lunch went by like flash, Rose was had a look on her face the whole time _'I wonder why she's so worry I should ask her, but she's just shrugs it off like I didn't say anything'_ singing I walked to my next class not noticing A.J trying to catch up to me. The rest of the day went the same as the first. The bell rang and school was finally over A.J told me to wait for her at the entrances because she had something to take care off, with a simple nod she left the classroom. Waiting outside I saw Rose, Cotton and Jewel walking and for the first time today Rose was smiling.

"Hey Aurora whatcha doing!?" A hyper pink hair girl asked

"Waiting for A.J" I told Cotton as she jumped up and down "Where are you guys going?"

"We're going to play a game of basketball and rose is going to.." She was stopped by a hand over mouth, I raised my eyebrow in curiosity 'I wonder what she was going to say'

"We're just going to play a game of basketball isnt that right cotton" Rose said removing her hand off her mouth Cotton just nodded

"Wait Jewel's is coming too?, I don't think that you liked sports?"

"Yea I was supposed too! when Rose told me she was coming, I thought she was joking" Cotton laugh but stopped suddenly when she saw Jewel glaring at her

"You now just because I don't look the part doesn't mean I can't play" Jewel looked at us annoyed

"Sorry" we said simatesaly

"Well we have to go" Jewel grab Rose by hand and started to walk away a wave of jealousy came over me 'why is she holding her hand that should be me' I stared at them not noticing that Cotton was doing the same after a few sec she raced after them. Someone tapped my shoulder turning around seeing A.J standing there.

"You ready to go?"

"Yea" She tilted her hat

"So where are we going?" I asked curiously

"We're going to sugar cube corner to eat and were meeting someone there"

"How are we meeting?"

"Thats part of the surprise!" she poked my head as we started to walk 'I wonder how this person is, A.J semmes overly happy maybe its one of her friends' I tried to get her to tell me how we we're going to meet, she just told me to be patient as we arrived into town.

"Come on tell how it is" I winned dragging my feet

"I told you to be patient, were here any way" A.J pointed at the store

Walking inside Pinkie pie grated us with a smile "Hey Aurora and Juliet"

"Hey Pinkie pie"

"Wait how do you know my name have we meet before" A.J asked

"I know everyone's name in Ponyville!" pinkie smiled "I also know you Mother before she moved away"

"That makes sense" she said as we walked to a table near the window

"How are you enjoying ponyville, I haven't seen your mom since last week when I give her the Ponyville welcome maybe all go visit her today and all bring cupcakes!" The pink hair women jumped in joy as she went on

"Is she always like this?" A.J asked, I simply nodded as pinkie went on

"Pinkie hey pinkie I think Mr and Mrs cake are calling you"

She turned around as wave at her "Well I have to go"

"Before you go can I have the usual" I asked

"Sure thing, two milkshakes coming right up" Pinkie jumped away

"Well that was something" A.J signed

"Yea, but you get us to it over time don't worry" I pointed out "So when is this person coming"

"She'll be here in a mint" she said as her phone rang seeing how it was she smiled getting up " All be back in a sic" She left the shop as Pinkie came back with the milkshake, placing them on the table I thanking her as she went back to work. Seeing A.J walk back into the shop and someone hiding behind her.

"Dont be shy now" A.J moved as a girl with red hair was trying to hide behind her again but A.J sat down. She stood there looking at the ground

Surprise written all over my face "What is she doing here!?" I look at A.J and back to the red-head

"Well she has something to tell you, don't you Harmony" A.J stare at her as she simply nodded.

"I dont want to hear anything she says after what she did to me" I looked at A.J standing up  
"Please dont be mad that her" Harmony said still looking at the ground "I'm sorry for what I did, I know that an apology won't make up for anything but I like to be friends with you" She finally looked up honesty written in her eyes.

'sometimes i'm to nice for my own good' singing sating back down "I can try but I can't promise anything" A.J face light up with happiness as Harmony sat next to her a small smile spread on her face. We sat there for a couple of hours talking about random things it was getting late and I waved goodbye to both of them as I walked out the door.

Harmony POV

"I don't think she likes me A.J"

"Dont worry she'll come around" she patted my head

"If you say so" I shrugged

"We should get home it's getting late" A.J placed some money on the table as she stood up "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No its okay, but thanks any way" I followed her out the store as pinkie waved at us

"If you say so" she waved walking the opposite direction 'I wish you can see me the same way as you look at her' singing I walked the home


	13. After school Rose

Rose POV after school

"So why were you late for class?" Cotton asked

"I have to help my mom with the animals for a couple of days in tell my Mother works things out with her sister" I dribbling the basketball "Can you take notes for me I won't get there until lunch like today"

"Sure thing" Cotton snatched the basketball from me and shoot from the side court

"Are you going to tell use how your "date" went with Aurora" Jewel picked up the basketball from the ground

"How about this since you haven't played a single game against us" I thought for a moment "if and only if you can make a shot from center court all tell you oh and no magic"

Jewel smiled as she bridle the ball "Is that all"

"You now she going to make it right?" Cotton flew over me _'what did I get myself into'_

Jewel stood in center court dribbling the ball three-time she shoot the ball in one shoot she made it smirking she walked back "I told you not to underestimate me"

"But..how" I asked looking at her

"I us to play in canterlot before we moved back, we even went to nationals a couple of years" Jewel said taking a set on the bench, cotton sat next to her "So now that I out did you, how about to tell us about the so call "date" she air quoted date with her hands

"Well it wasn't a date but I asked her if she wanted to go on one this friday" I look at ground as my hand pokes the cement then looked back up at Jewel as she just smiled at me

"That's Awesome!" Cotton jumped up as she tackled me to the ground

"You now she right" The purple hair girl pointed out

"Yea I know, Cotton can you let get off me now?" I asked as she let go standing up

"Oh sorry" she extended her hand helping me back up

"Dont worry about it" I looked over at jewel how was deep it thought

"I've got it!" Jewel yelled out as me and cotton jump in surprise "Oh sorry its something my mom does and now its one of my habits as well" She blushed

"What do you have?"Cotton asked " Is it candy, I love candy!" she jumped in joy

"No its not candy" Jewel pointed out as cotton stopped and her hair looked a little deflated "What I was going to say is that we're going to help plan Rose date"

"Oh thats even better" Cotton jumped in joy again

"What!? no I don't need your help" I looked at them both

"Nope now were helping" Jewel smiled as Cotton did the same, I sighed and nodded

"Can we talk about this tomorrow it's getting late and I have help my mom with the animal"

"Sure I have to get home any way" Jewel said standing up as we started to walk out of the park

Cotton POV

"Hey Jewel can I talk to you"

"sure thing Cotton was is it?" she asked as Rose stopped waiting for us

"Can I talk to you in private?" Jewel looked confused for a moment but then simply nodded

"All catch up to you this is only going to take a sec" Jewel told Rose how nodded and walked a head

"Is somthing wrong Cotton?"

"WELL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME!" I shouted but cover my face


	14. CandyApple

Jewels POV

I was surprised I didn't think she was going to ask me out _'aww she looks so cute right now, no don't fall for her remainder what happened last time'_

"Its a nice gesture Cotton but I don't know if it will work out" I said comly as her hands fell to her side and tears ran down her cheeks

"Oh..." Is all she said

"I'm sorry Cotton" I couldn't look at her face knowing she was crying

Cotton took a few steps near me before I knew it she was next to me "Its okay dont worry about it, but please don't look sad I don't ever want to see you sad" She picked my face up and looked in my eyes_ 'why is my heart racing don't tell me I fell for her already'_ her face was inches away from mine. Cotton leaned in and kissed me it only lasted a few seconds but it felt like forever to me.

"I'm sorry" Cotton backed away "I'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry" she repeated taking to the sky as she flew away

_'She kissed me why i'm I so happy'_ my finger touched my lips as a smile creeped on my face "Cotton wait!" but I was too late she flew flying away

Rose POV

I was waiting for Jewel and Cotton at the enters to the park when I saw Cotton flying away as fast as she can.

"Cotton wait!" I heard Jewel yelled out as she rand tours me

"Whats going on?" Stepping in front of her

"Its nothing, I just need to apologize to her" Jewel looked at me with tears in her eyes

"What happen, why are you crying?"

"Its nothing okay, can you just tell me where she live please" Jewel looked at the sky looking for Cotton but she was gone

"Yea she live next to sugarcube corner where her mom works" I told her as she started to run again but I grabbed her arm "You're going to tell me what happened tomorrow right?" Jewel nodded as I let go of her hand and disappeared

Jewel POV

I raced through town looking for the building finally stopping when I saw a sighed saying Sugarcube corner next to it was a pink house that made the yellow building stand out. _'this has to be the house, I have to apologise to her'_ knocking on the door a high pitched voice came from behind the door.

"How is it" the voice asked

"I'm Jewel, i'm Cottons friend is she here?" I asked

"Yes she here"

"Can I talk to her?" The door open and a women that looked like Cotton but with hot pink hair stood in front of me

"She's in her room the door in the end of the hallway to your left" She point as I walked inside

"Thank you" walking up stairs as I could hear someone crying, walked closer to her room I could hear her stopping in front of the door I knocked.

"Mom go away I told you that I don't want to talk about it!" Cotton yelled from the other side

"Cotton its me Jewel can we talk about what happened?"

"What did you come to make fun of me" she yelled

"No I would never do that I just want to talk" there was no answer for a couple of seconds as Cotton opened the door

She sniffed wiping her eyes with her sweater "okay"

"Can I come in?" Cotton nodded moving away from the door as I walked inside her room was the same color as her hair which didn't supreme seeing the outside of house, she sitting in a chair by the window looking out

"I'm sorry" Cotton said again

"You dont have to apologise" I said walking closer to her

"Yes! I do" she yelled placing her head on her knees

_'She looks so sad I can't stand it'_ "I'm sorry this is all my fault" I walked closer to her placing my hand on her head, Cotton looked up at me tears still in her eyes

"I'm sorry please don't cry anymore" I said wiping her tears with my hand

"No i'm sorry its all my fault I should've never done that" she said placing her hand over mine

"Stop apologize okay" I smiled looking at her

"But…" kissed her to make her stop taking, this kiss lasted a couple of mints when we finally pulled away I asked "do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Cotton POV

"Yes yes yes!" I tackled her to ground "I mean I would love to"

Jewel smiled looking up at me "Cotton can you get off me now" blushing I stood up helping her up as well

"Cotton can I ask you if we can keep this a secret until I work some things out"

"Sure how about we tell my mom that too" Jewel looked confused as I walked to the door, opening it my mom came falling inside sing I helped her up "You hear that mom dont tell anyone"

"Okay!dokey! I wont tell" she jiggle hugging me

"Thanks mom"

"Sorry to ruin a moment here but I have to go its getting late" Jewel looked at her cell phone

"Do you have to go"

"yea i'm sorry but can I see your phone for a sec?" She asked I nodded handing her my phone as she typed something in and handed it back to me

"There you have my number now so you can text me" I smiled nodding at her "All see you tomorrow okay" she kissed my forehead before leaving the room

"Awww" My mom said

I blushed " I forgot you were here" hearing the front door close I jumped in joy as my mom joined me "best day ever"

So what do you think so far?

Do you get the title **Apple **Jewel, Cotton** Candy **

I thought I was cute well anyway thanks for reading


	15. Friday part 1

**Jewel POV**

"How can you lose her?" A.J asked "She has pink hair, she stands out more than an apple in apple tree!"

"She was next to me the whole time…" I looked around the park

"I right here silly" Cottons voice echoed

"Cotton come out come out wherever you are" Harmony whispered yelled

"all give you some candy if you come out" I took a candy bag out of my pocket

"Did you say candy!" The side of a tree came off as she was stood next me

"How did you do that!?" A.J asked

"Oh that was nothing you should play against my aunt Maud" She said filling her cheeks with candy

"Ummm….okay" we all said

"Why are they here again?" Cotton asked me in a whispered

"They overheard the plan, well A.J decided to eavesdrop"

-  
3 days ago

Inside the fashion butik up stairs where three girls decasing a plan, but what the dint notice was the ear pressed on the door and a overhearing sister.

"Okay heres what we have plan so far" I explained pointing at the paper "First you take her out for dinner at fancy french restaurant in town, then go for a walk in the park and I'm assuming that you have a plan after that?"

Rose nodded "I asked my mother forever"

"Uuh I want to now come on tell me" Cotton jumped up as she tackled Rose to the ground

"It's supposed to be a surprise cotton" She tried to explain but before cotton could say anything else she was lifted up by magic as I stared at her, she gulped trying to escape my magical grasp

"I'm sorry" she finally apologize to Rose and with that I let her go, as she fell on the floor

"Now back to the matter on hand" I continued as cotton held up illustrated pictures of what I just explained

On the other side of the door was two young girls one with light purple hair and an ear on the door, the other with red hair leaning on the wall.

"Why do you care if they go on a date?" Harmony asked as A.J moved her hand over her mouth

"Shh do you want them to hear us" she removed her hand as she pressed her ear on the door once more " I don't care if they go on a date" A.J whispered

"Then why are you leasing to their conversion" Harmony crosse her arms as A.J glared at her. Before she could answer the door suddenly the door opened as A.J fell on the ground while Jewel looked at her.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

"Ummm…." A.J stuttered looking at Harmony

Sighing she made up a excused " We came to see if you needed any help"

" I don't know if I believe you, but if you want to help.." I smirked as she dragged then doth inside the room and closing the door

"Look there they are" A.J pointed turning around but seeing that Cotton and her sister disappeared "Hey where they go?"

"Cotton what are you doing" I asked

"Shh I have a hunch that Harmony likes your sister" Cotton said looking true the brown fabric that hide us from the others

"Can we go home now A.J?" Harmony asked

" why?"

"because this is boring and I don't care if they go on a date" She rolled her eyes " I'm leaving seeming like yer sister did that already"

"Harmony come on just a little while longer" She grabbed her hand

"No not this time" Harmony turned around starring to walk away

"What's with you all of a sudden, fine-leaved" A.J yelled

"Fine if that's what you want" She yelled in anger running away as A.J stood frozen

"You idiot!" I hit her on the head

"Hey what was that for" A.J glared at me

"Your an idiot for not seeing what was right in front of you" I lifted my hand forming the first again, I was going to hit her again but this time someone stopped my arm looking back I saw cotton, a sad smiled on her face.

"A.J go talk to her I think she has something to tell you" Cotton said comely still holding my hand, nodding she ran after her

"Cotton are you okay?" I looked over to her seeing tears forming in her eyes

"Please dont do that again...it scared me.." She sniffed between word

"I'm sorry I dint mean to scare you" I kissed her "How about we have some fun since there gone and I want to see you smile again" I suggested as her expression changed into joy as we walked through the park holding hands


	16. Friday part 2

**Rose POV**

The date wasn't going to bad except when I saw Jewel, Harmony looking at us from behind the corner, as A.J glaring at me. Looking around Cotton wasn't their curiosity took over me seeing how close she and Jewel have gotten after the fight in the park a few days ago 'they're hiding something from me' I thought 'Jewel told me it was just a misunderstanding and they worked it out, but I feel that something bigger was going on' The problem came at the park when I heard A.J scream and Harmony running in are direction.

She stopped in front of us "You this is all your fault" Harmony took Aurora by the shirt

"What are you talking about?" I put a hand on her shoulder

She slapped my hand away as she let of Aurora "Don't petty me you're a foul just like her"

"Come down Harmony, I don't know what you talking about" without a responses the redhead girl swung her fist at me with all her might but was stop by a barrio of wings. 'she strong but not as strong as Mother' I smirked

"Look I don't want to hurt you so how about you tell us what's wrong" I said comely but harmony did not answer. Harmony tight in her fist as she threw another pouch one after another I dough every one of them but it seem to fuel her anger even more _'Okay I had enuf of this'_ as she threw another punch I grabbed her wrist flicking her on her back she let out gasp of air but didn't stay down. 'She isn't going to give up is she' I got in my fighting stance but Harmony stood there motionless 'maybe she gave up?' I asked myself. Harmony seems to be looking for something when her eyes finally spotted her, Aurora the girl who stole the person she love without waiting for a second chance Harmony raced up to her, fear cover Aurora face as she was face to face with Harmony.

"Harmony I don't know what's going on can we talk about it?" Aurora asked as her voice ringed in fear. There was no answers only anger and sadness filled her eyes as she walked trods Aurora, but what she didn't notice was Rose standing behind her as a pair of wings cut her off from her.

"I won't let you hurt her" I said shelled Aurora as she grab the back of my sweater

"Get outta my way this has nothing to do with you" Harmony said as her thoughts finally caught up to her

"I said move!" she yelled raising her fist again as she went for another punch, but stopped as she hit my wing, without a second although I sent her fling a few feet from us as she gasped for air, trying to get up.

I turn around looking at Aurora she was shaking from fear but I had to go or she would get hurt, I count live with myself if that happened. Walking forward Aurora held on to me sweater " Aurora pleases let go" She simply looked at the ground "I know you're scared but I have to stop her just stay here" I patted her head as a sad smile appeared on her face.

Looking at Harmony she sim to be having a hard time standing up 'Maybe I over did it' walking up to her noticing tears in her eyes that replaced her anger. Sighing I stopped a few steps in front of her, as she struggled getting up.

"Look Harmony can you tell me what's wrong?" I asked looking down at her

"Go away I don't want to talk to you" Harmony said grading her left shoulder as she started to walk away but stopped when she say A.J run in are direction, she took a few steps back but was stopped when she ran into me.

"Harmony!? what happened to you!" A.J yelled in surprise seeing that Harmony was bleeding from the side of her head and bruises cover her body.

Harmony didn't answer she looked away "Rose I don't want to talk about this right now, but can you do a favor?"

"umm...Okay" I answered in confusion

"Please don't let her follow me" Harmony turn around to face me before I could answer she grade me by the neck giving a hug "I'm sorry that I let my anger out on you and Aurora pleases tell her how sorry I am, maybe someday we can become friends" She whispered letting go of me

"Harmony can we please talk?" A.J asked taking a step closer but she was walking away once again holding her shoulder

"Harmony look I'm sorry for what ever I did" A.J walked after her

Throwing around anger and sadness cover her face " How can I forgive you when you don't even know why you're apologizing!" she yelled walking away once again, A.J stood in silence trying to think of something, not knowing what to do she tried to follow after her but I stopped her.

"Rose let go" A.J said comely

"Look I don't know what you did to upset her, but I did promise her not to let you follow her" sighing I looked over to Aurora who was walking up to us

"Why? did you promise that?" A.J asked as her tone became lifeless

"Because she deserves the benefit of the doubt" I let go of her

"Now do you mind explaining what's going on?" I crossed my arms as Aurora stood next to me

"Look I don't even know why myself okay, she ran away before I could ask" She explained

"Are you sure?" Aurora asked stepping closer to me

"What do you mean?"

"Well Harmony seemed aware of what she was doing, she was clearly motivated when she attacked me and Rose" Aurora explained as I nodded with her, shock came over A.J but didn't say anything hiding what actually happened

"You're Hiding something from us"

"I don't know what you talking about" A.J said trying to make eye contact

"You're lying your face say it all" I smirked

"I said I don't know!" She yelled angrily

"Look it's over now let's just leave" I suggested

"You can live but I'm going after her" she walked past me

"Why do you have to be so stubborn!" I stopped her again

"I'm only asking you once and only once to let go" A.J warned me

"Look we been over this I can't let you go!" It was too late she kicked me on my left side sending me flying into a tree. Aurora raced to my side trying to help me but A.J placed her booth on my chest as pain shoot through me.

"Oh come on is that all you can take" A.J smirked as light blue eyes turned emerald red

"Leave her alone" Aurora said crying out

"Oh and what are you going to do, you can even do magic" A.J let go of me, moving closer to her, Auroras face full of fear and helplessness not knowing what to do

"Leave her alone!" I shouted barely being able to stand up

"Oh look it your princes coming to save you" She laughs looking at me "Ready for round two make sure not to give so easily this time" She smirked running towards me

Dogging her attacks was the best that I could making sure that I leading her away from Aurora "Is this the beast that you have" A.J kicked me again as I feel to the ground **_'we have to stop her before she gets out of control'_** a voice told me _'What can I do she's almost as strong as mother'_ **_'use me we can win'_** the voice suggested _'No I can't, not with what happened last time'_ I tried to fight back. "Aww giving up so easily" A.J kicked me again "Maybe Aurora can put up a better fight than you" she walked away **_'she going to hurt her can you live with that'_** _'no I won't let her'_ I screamed in my head _**'what can you do, you can't even stand up'**_ the voice mocked me _'Help me pleases help me' _I begged_ **'I that what you wish'**_

A green light in gulped Rose, as they disappeared there was traces of green fire on her but she didn't look like self anymore. She wore dark blue armor her beautiful ocean blue eyes became green like the flames that surround her. Her hair no longer short or black but long and dark blue that shined like stars.

"I told you to leave her alone" I yelled at A.J

"Yea and what are you going to do your too weak to do anything" A.J said turning around looking at me once a smirk on her face "It seems that I'm not the only one with hidden powers, lets see how long you can last" She started to punch me once again but using the armor to block them **_'lets finish this it's getting pathetic'_** the voice told me. Grading wrist I set her flying to a nearby tree she gasped for air as she laid motionless on the ground _'Maybe we over did it'_ I thought taking a step closer to her **_'now finish her off or shell hearth you again'_** _'what no I'm not going to kill her!'_ I yelled back **_'I knew that you wore week if you're not going to do so, I will!'_** the voice laugh as it the echos filled my head


	17. Friday part 3

**? POV**

"Wait what are you doing?" Rose asked as she lost control of her body

_'Taking what belongs to me!'_ The voice answer

"What! no!" Rose placed her hands on my head but it was too late she took over Rose body

"Finally!" she yelled getting close to A.J "Now let's finish you so I can move on" picking her up from the ground, bring her wing up as a sharp knife came close to her neck "Time to say goodbye" she smirked

"Hey let go of my sister!" A purple hair girl yelled as she was holding a pinked headed girls hand

"Tks I no business with you" She turning seeing the pinked headed girl, a devilish grin grew on her face

"Well its nice to see you again Cotton" She let go of A.J letting her fall to the ground

"Cotton how is she?" The purple hair girl asked

"Thats Rose, well part of her, when she lose control of herself she becomes this.." Cotton explained a pure fear took over her "We need to get Luna, she the only one who can stop her at this point"

"If I remember correctly I have some unfinished business with you" The blue hair girl said walking closer to them

"Cotton call Luna quick" the purple hair girl ordered as Cotton pulled out her phone

"What do you think that you're doing" she reached out for cotton but was stopped

"She a little busy right now you'll have to deal with me for now" the purple hair girl smirked

"If you wish to die first then be my gauss's" Her green eyes light up in joy

"How said anything about dieing"

"Enough talking lets see how long you can keep breathing" she kicked her into a tree that snapped in half

"Is that the beast you have" She spit out some blood as the green eye girl just laughed

She flew up, came down in top speed not taking a chance the purple hair girl set a magical barrier to buy some time. The in pack that was taken by the barrier was enormous but it held up only showing a few cracks, the green-eyed women keep punching barrier as it keep cracking with one more hit it shattered into pieces.

"Well its been fun but you have to die now" she smirked

"Hey nightmare she has nothing to do with this!" Cotton yelled "Come get me if you can" she ran off

"Fine if you want to play this game let see how well you can hided" She flew off after the pink haired girl

"Jewel are you okay?" Aurora asked stepping out from behind a tree

"Yea i'm okay" she said standing up "What's up with Rose or Nightmare if that's what Cotton called her"

"I never knew the whole story but when she gets like this, she goes after anyone that steps in her away it only happened once before when we were in elementary school she almost killed Cotton and me but Luna came to stop her, she's the only one we now who can" Aurora explained

"What! I have to go she's all alone with Cotton, please look out for my sister" Aurora nodded as Jewel rand off

"Come out, come out wherever you are, Cotton no one can save you this time" Nightmare  
shouted

"You have to find me first" her voice echo through the tree

"I had enuf of this!" Nightmare yelled as she let out a beam of light that shook the ground as the trees disappeared "You were always too good at this game" she smirked as Cotton stood out in the open

"Nightmare this is enough" A voice came from the sky

"How can stop me" She looked up

"You yet do not have all the power you need" the voice said getting closer

"Luna isn't nice to see you again its been over seven years"

"It has indeed Nightmare, I will not ask again leave"

"Leave what would give you that idea?" she smirked without a choose Luna used a spell to stop her from moving

"I warned you" was the last thing Luna said before knocking her out and casting another spell on her, this time flames took away the armor and Rose became normal, sighing Luna looking over at Cotton "Are you okay Cotton, she didn't heart you did she?"

-  
**Cotton POV**

"No Luna but I think that Jewel and her sisters are hurt" Cotton explained pointing in the direction she came from

"COTTON!" someone yelled, looking over Jewel was running in her direction

"Jewel over here!" She yelled back

stopping to catch her breath Jewel looked at Cotton "Why did you do that you could have gotten killed"

"But you were hurt, she was going to kill you" I said with sadness in her voice

"Look i'm okay, just promise that you won't ever do that again" Jewel patted her head as I nodded

"Ughum" Luna cough as me, Jewel turn around  
"Oh silly me Jewel this is Luna"

"Its a honor to meet you Jewel" Luna said "I'm sorry for any problem that my daughter my of cost you"

"I'm pretty sure that it was my sister fault for all of this" Jewel explained "Where's Rose I mean Nightmare?"

"Do not worry child she is back to normal" Luna said as I Point to the unconscious body on the ground

"Well I have to get my sister home or the hospital.." Jewel sighed

"Well I have to take Rose home before Fluttershy starts to worry"Luna lifted her body using magic, taking of to the air "It was nice to meet you Jewel" Luna flew off

We walked back to where A.J was seeing that Aurora was next to her.

"Thanks for looking after her" Jewel said with a smile

"It was nothing, where's Rose?" Aurora asked

"Luna came and used some weird spelled and then knocked her out like in a second it was amazing" I jumped

"Well I have to take my sister home, Cotton take Aurora home" Jewel said picking up her sister placing her on her back

"Okay all see you later" I waved off, bragging Aurora with me as she struggled to get free

"Bye" Jewel waved walking the opposite direction letting out a small chuckle


	18. The third day

Its been 3 days since the accident in the park, my mother won't let me out of my room she said that its good for me. The only time I get to see my mom is when she brings me my meals "Don't worry petal your Mother is working on a way to control what happened" my pink haired mom repeated to me every day. _'I wonder how everyone is doing'_ I thought as my pet squirrel entered through my window. "Hey there snow" I petted her head. snow is a flying squirrel her fear is brown but the tip of her tail hair is white. "How do you think everyone is doing?" I asked her. snow sat on the top of my head as her small arms hung over my hair. " I guess you're right...there fine" I sighed as snow fell to sleep in my hair.

* * *

"Luna when are we letting Rose out" Fluttershy asked

"My Dear our dear daughter almost killed her friends I just want to keep her under my watchful eye" Luna said as she help Fluttershy with her animals

"I know Luna it's just that we can't keep her locked in her room forever" Fluttershy said as she feed the birds

"Dear she won't be stuck inside forever I have Twilight working on a special item that is going to help her control the curse" Luna said as the animals gather around her

"How long is that going to take?" Fluttershy asked as the animals started to chase Luna around

"If everything works out tomorrow" Luna said now running away from the animals

"Oh..my" fluttershy said as she tried to hold back her laughter "Luna just let go of the food!" She yelled seeing the animals tackle Luna i'll at once

"Now now you know better" Fluttershy spoked to the animal as they hung their head in shame "Luna are you okay?"

"I'm i'll right Fluttershy" Luna said as the animals sat next to her "I'm just glad you're good with animals" Fluttershy giggled as Luna stood up

"Dont worry about Rose by tomorrow she'll be out with her friends having fun" Luna took her wifes had "Now I believe that you have to talk to Pinkie about tomorrow or she'll go overboard with the party"

"Oh you're right I'll see you at diner" Fluttershy kissed her cheek before flying away Luna waved good-bye from the ground _'I guess I'll see how twilight is doing with the amulet'_ she thought looking up at Rose window as snow climbed out. _'That might be a good idea before she goes insane'_ Luna took to the sky flying to the library

* * *

"Mom have you seen my math book!" Aurora yelled as the echos filled the house

"No sweetie had you tried looking in your mothers office?" A woman's voice answered back

"She won't let me"Aurora answered once again looking through the pile of books on the floor

"Are you sure it's not in your backpack?" The voice came from behind her

"Yes I'm sure mom I looked through it five times already" Aurora turned around

"Well let's go check in your moms office then" The blue haired woman said as Aurora nodded. Twilights office door was close a purple shine of magic came from the bottom of the door as Trixie and Aurora stood outside her office.

"Mom are you in there I just want to get my book" Aurora said knocking on the the door

"Twilight are you okay you haven't been outside of your office for 3 days, I just want to know that everything is okay" Trixie said reaching for the door nod but was replied by a magic force field

"Ouch" Trixie held her head in pain

"Are you okay mom?" Aurora asked

"Don't worry Star I'm fine" Aurora nodded as a knock came from the door down stairs "Can you get for me I'm going to get you mom out of their" Aurora nodded once again and walked to the front door.

Opening the door Aurora notice Princess Luna "Hi Luna"

"Hello there Star is Twilight home?" Luna asked

"Ummm…. she is but…" There was an explosion of light before she could finish. Luna and Aurora race upstairs to Twilights office. The door was open as Twilight laid on the floor, Trixie held her hand. In the center of the room was a pendent as a circle of books and chalk drawings of magic symbols were scribal on the wooden floored that started to loses their purple glow

"MOM!" Aurora yelled as she raced to Twilight's side

"I'm okay" Twilight said trying to stand from the floor

"No you're not" Trixie tried to argued with her wife

"Twilight I believe your wife is correct" Luna said walking closer to her "You must rest over using your magic is not a trivial matter that can not be over seen"

"Lunas right" Trixie agreed as Twilight slowly tried to stand up on her feet

"I know Luna but its done the pendant you asked for" Twilight pointed weekly as she was being held by Trixie

"I thank you Twilight for doing this my magic isn't as strong as it use to be" Luna walked up to Twilight giving her a hug

"No problem Luna what are friends for" Twilight hugged her back as she used the last bit of her magic to levitated the pendent to luna

"Thank you Twilight" Luna took the pendent and placed it into a box "You should rest now"

Twilight nodded but was unable to stand any longer Trixie caught her before she fully fell onto the floor "Don't worry Luna i'll take care of her" Trixie said lifting Twilight bridal style out of the office

* * *

**_At Sugar Cube Corner_**

"Hi pinkie" Fluttershy greeted her friend

"Hi Fluttershy did you come to see how the party is coming along" Pinkie said tackling Fluttershy into a hug

"eep" Fluttershy squeaked as Pinkie pie tackled her into a hug"Oh….yes I came to see if you needed any help"

"Sure you can help out silly" Pinkie said letting go off Fluttershy

"Okay...what do you need help with?" Fluttershy asked

"Well…" Pinkie though for the moment "Placing the streamers, balloons or setting the table or helping bake the cake"

"What do you want to do first?" Fluttershy asked

"You can place the streamers" Pinkie pie said as an idea came to mind "Cotton!" she yelled out

"Yes mom" a light pink headed girl popped out from behind a booth

"Can you help Fluttershy with the decorations?" Pinkie asked her daughter

"Sure thing" Cotton said as she flew over to them

"Jewel can help me out with the cake" Pinkie said jumping up,down as a girl with purple hair came out from the same booth

"Umm..sure thing Pinkie" Jewel said with a small smile

"This is going to be so much fun!" Pinkie pie yelled as she dragged Jewel by the hand, Cotton giggle at the site

* * *

**_Few hours later_**

"Everything look so awesome" Cotton said as she glanced around the room

"I hope that Rose likes it" Fluttershy said

"Are you kidding me this is going to be the best party in ponyville" Cotton cheered as a cloud of flour came from the kitchen

"Pinkie pie are you okay in there?" Fluttershy asked as the two of them walked closer to the kitchen

"Everything is going absolutely perfect" Pinkie said happily

"If you say so" Cotton said as her and Fluttershy walked into the kitchen

"We just had an accident" Jewel, pinkie said as the where cover with flour. Cotton, Fluttershy couldn't help but laugh as pinkie join in and soon after Jewel did the same

"Do you..need any…. help cleaning up" Fluttershy said trying to catch her breath

"Nop I think me and the girls can handle it" Pinkie said as pulled Cotton and Jewel to her side

"Are you sure I don't mind staying to help" Fluttershy gestured

"Aww flutters you're a great friend but" Pinkie pointing to the clock on the wall

"Oh... my you're right I need to get home to feed the animal and Luna is probably worried about me" Fluttershy said surprise at the time

"Are you sure that you don't need help" Fluttershy went on as pinkie was dragging her to the door

"Don't worry silly aunt pinkie will take care of everything" Pinkie said as she placed Fluttershy outside

"I'm a year older than you" Fluttershy said with a slight anger tone

"I know silly" Pinkie giggle

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow" Fluttershy said taking to the sky as Pinkie wave energetically at her

Even from the sky you could her Pinkie as she talked to the girls "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Awesome!" Yelled Cotton as Jewel tried to look for a way out

* * *

Sorry for the long wait hope you like

Sorry to say that there's going to be two or three more chapters after this I'm kinda sad to end this story it was fun.


	19. A sudden suprise

**Auguste 17- 10:30 am**

"Rose its time to get up" A soft voice called out from the other side of the door

"Okay" I answered lifting the pillow of my face as snow stretched on my side

"Your Mother said to hurry up she has a surprise for you" My moms voice said ' A surprise I wonder what it could would be'

**Auguste 17- 10:50**

I walked down stairs after brushing my teeth, making my bed. I decided to wear a black hoodie that had a picture of a half-moon on it and a pair of blue jeans my hair was short but still long enough that I could tie it up in a ponytail. I looked around the livingroom for my mothers noticing that Angel was tapping his foot as he looked up at me. "I'm coming Angel so where's Mom?" I asked as he hopped out to the backyard "Angle where are you going" I said following the small white rabbit.

"Well took you long enough" A males voice said 'I know that voice it can't de'

I turned around only to see my cousin "Knight!" I yelled in joy

"What no wait" was i'll he said before I talked him into a hug

"I missed you so much how have you been hows aunt Celie?" I asked as he struggled to breath

"Maybe you ask her yourself" He pointed as I looked in that direction Celestia was laughing at the site

"Auntie Celestia!" I yelled as I took the sky flying towards her

A purple aura of magic stopped me a few inches in front of her "Now Rose if you want a hug you can just need to ask" Celestia said placing my feet on the ground

"Sorry" I said blushing as I played with my hands

"You don't need to be" Celestia said as she pulled me into a hug "Now I bolide your Mother has something for you" She said polling away as my mother stood next to her

"Hello Mother" I said with a shy smile

"Hello Rose and Happy birthday my dear daughter"Luna said "Here is your gift" She said handing me a square looking box

"Can I open it?" I asked

"Of course you can" Celestia said before my Mother could answer but she just nodded in agreement

I open the box, inside was a butterfly pendant I picked it up by the silver necklace "Thank you can you help me put it on" I asked

"Of curse Rose" Luna said grading the necklace as Rose turned around "This pendant was specially made for you" My Mother said as she locked the necklace

"What do mean?" I asked confused

"This a pendant has as an ancient spell that is going to help you control nightmare" Luna said as I turned around "Now are you ready for your second gift?"She asked me

"Another gift but I think but I think this one is enough" I said playing with the pendent

"Oh come on don't be such a spoil sport" Knight said as he walked over to my mom "Don't forget that's its my birthday too"

"But this gift is enough for me" I tried to protest

"Dont worry about it its going to be my gift to" He said as he bragged me to the center of the yard

"But I…" It was i'll I could say before he spoke again

"Well technically it's not a gift so come one its going to happen sooner or later" Knight said with a sigh as I simply nodded "Mom, auntie Luna were ready!" he said as they walked in opposites direction of us

"Rose, Knight were going to begin so try not to move" Auntie Celestia told both of us we simply nodded. Celestia and Luna lifted their hands as a magic circle surrounded us a blue aura surrounded me and a violate aura surrounded Knight. A bright light consumed us both I felt light headed as the magic surround me it wasn't long before it overpowered me I yelled in pain as tears ran down my cheeks.

**August 17 -12:00pm**

I opened eyes as the blue aura surrounding me started to disappear looking around I saw my Mother laying on the yard as my Mom nailed next to her. Trying to stand on my feet I slowly walked up to them "Mom are you okay…" I said weakly

"Rose you should rest" My pink heard Mom said

"I'm okay dont worry Mom" I said kneeling next to her something seemed off with my Mother her long dark blue hair became short and a lighter shade. My Mom took a potion bottle out of her pocket, taking the lid of she placed the bottle on her lips as the liquid entered her mouth my Mother gulped down the potion as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Luna can you stand?" Fluttershy asked

"I'm i'll right Fluttershy" Luna said standing up slowly "Did you get the extra point for my sister?"Luna asked Fluttershy how simply nodded and gave the extra bottle to Luna "Thank you" She grab the bottle and walked over to Celestia

"Thank you sister" Celestia said standing up she looked different too her hair was pink not the normal colorful colors it use to be

"Are you okay Mother?" Knight asked Celestia

"I'm i'll right Night how are you feeling?" She asked

"I'm okay" He said before he noticed something on his back "Are those wings!?" He asked surprised

"Yes me and my sister transferred are last magical powers to you and Rose" Celestia answer

"Rose can you come here" My Mother called me over as I flew to her side "Rose you see the left over there I want you concentrate and try to levitated" I simply nodded stretching out my hand as a blue aura starting to from around my hand and the left slowly it started to levitate. "Good now bring it tours us" My mother told me as I brought the left closer to myself now holding it in my hand as my Mother nodded with a smile "One more thing can you teach you cousin how to fly" She said pointing at him "Me, Celestia and your Mom are going to go rest inside for now"

**August 17- 1:00pm**

After an hour of teaching Knight how to fly he gave up after multiple attempts he ended up crashing into the ground, bushes and a few trees we decide it was time for a break so we joined our Mothers in the kitchen.

"Hi Rose, Knight how are the flying lessons going"My Mom asked

"Not that well aunt Fluttershy I keep crashing into things" Night wined as I got a cup of water

"You just need to keep practicing you'll get better" My Mom cheered him on

"Rose I have some bad news" My Mother said "Me and your aunt Celestia have been talking and we want you to go with your cousin to Canterlot. We believe that you can help each other to roll the land, that means you would be moving to Canterlot with you aunt and Knight"

"Uuuugh….." was i'll I could say "When…. would... I.. have.. to.. live?" I asked barely able to being to complete my words

"Tomorrow morning" Luna answer

"Oh…" I looked sadly at the kitchen floor

"You don't have to go if you don't want to" Fluttershy hugged me

"I know Mom but its going to happen sooner or later" I said hugging her back

"Okay if that's what you really want" Fluttershy said as tears ran down on my cheeks

"I'm going to get ready for tomorrow" I said letting go of my Mom and walking to my room

August 17 - 2:00pm

I been packing my clothes and books away so they can be believer next week looking around my room I was going to miss this place.

A knock came from the door "Rose your Mom said that we're going out to eat are you coming?" Knight asked from the other side of the door

"I'm coming" I said opening the door

"Let's go there waiting for us downstairs" He said smiling


End file.
